volver a casa
by verosey
Summary: Un rencuentro esperado por dos almas solitarias, una noche de amor entre aquellos que jamas pudieron olvidarse.


_**Este es el primer fic que escribo y espero que sea de su agrado. Si no te agrada la pareja Seiya x Serena no lo leas.**_

_**Advertencia: el fic tiene Lemon quien lo lea será bajo su responsabilidad.**_

_**Propietaria, Naoko Takeuchi. De haber sido mío el final hubiese sido otro.**_

En estos momentos soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, te miro descansar a mi lado mientras te abrazo posesivamente, observo tu pelo esparcido sobre la almohada mezclado con el mío, tus labios levemente abiertos como esperando que yo tome posesión de ellos nuevamente, la paz en tu rostro que refleja la felicidad que sientes a mi lado. Tus ojos mantienen la mirada en los míos. Una unión que se nos hace imposible romper.

Parece mentira que después de tanto sufrimiento y dudas te tenga a mi lado, hemos tenido que pasar por demasiado dolor para poder estar juntos y finalmente confesar nuestro amor, bueno en realidad el tuyo, a ti te fue mas difícil, todo tipo de obligaciones recaían en tus hombros y demasiadas personas dependen de ti pero finalmente decidiste luchar por nuestro amor.

Estuve dos largos años fuera de tu vida, dos años en los cuales ambos pasamos por una odisea, ahora lo sé, vos por tener que negar tu esencia ante los demás para que nadie sepa que tu corazón se había roto con mi partida y la culpa que sentías al sabes que eras la causante del sufrimiento de quien más amabas, yo por mi lado me torturaba pensando que te había perdido pero por lo menos conformándome pensando que por lo menos la persona que amaba era feliz aunque no lo sea a mi lado, como vez por lo menos yo tenía el consuelo de tu supuesta felicidad.

Ninguno de los dos creyó que sería posible amar de esta manera a alguien, tú estabas segura que lo que sentías por tu príncipe era real cuando en realidad solo era una barata imitación de lo que tenemos nosotros y yo creyendo que mi misión y mi sentido del deber jamás me dejarían amar de esta manera, he perdido la razón y el corazón a tu lado.

Como te encontré, debo admitir que desde que me fui cada uno de los días he pensa3do venir a tu lado para cumplir con mi promesa, dudaba entre secuestrarte o quedarme a tu lado y solo conformarme con tu amistad, pero no creí poder soportar verte a su lado y eso me freno por dos largos años hasta que la necesidad de tenerte a mi lado se hizo insoportable y me arriesgue a romper mi corazón nuevamente dejando una vida de deber y faltando a mi promesa para con mi planeta y mi princesa.

Una vez llegando a la tierra tu brillo, tu calor me llevo a tu lado. Sentí tu energía y me encontré en aquel lugar en el cual te confesé lo que sentía por ti, en el lugar en el cual te rogué que me dejaras ser parte de tu vida.

Te vi llorando desconsoladamente mirando al cielo, tos ojos y mejillas estaban rojas, negras ojeras enmarcaban tu mirada, eras la sombra del Bombón al cual yo conocía, pero aun así tu calor y brillo eran increíbles. Dudaba entre acercarme o darte intimidad, quería consolarte, tomarte entre mis brazos y decirte que no lloraras, que me partías el corazón. Quería buscar al culpable de esas lágrimas y destruirlo, la rabia comenzaba a dominarme, nadie tenía el derecho de opacar esos hermosos ojos de los cuales me enamore. Iba a reducir la distancia entre ambos cuando comenzaste a hablar.

-Mi estrella, amor mío, donde estas? Porque no supe lo que sentía hasta que fue demasiado tarde?

Sentir el sufrimiento en tus palabras me rompían el corazón, yo creía que solo una persona seria capaz de provocar ese sufrimiento en tu corazón, pero me di cuenta que estaba equivocado, creí que alguien más te había enamorado y ese no era yo. Quien había logrado lo imposible? Lo que yo había anhelado por tanto tiempo. Me destrozaba el alma saber que quizá solo quizá si me hubiese quedado seria yo quien lo lograra.

-después de que te fuiste mi mundo se sumió en una eterna oscuridad-continuaste hablando- nadie pudo iluminar mi vida como tú lo hacías y yo te deje ir.

Tus palabras eran entrecortadas reflejando la tristeza q habitaba tu corazón y yo quise rogarte para q me permitas ser parte de tu vida, otra vez sentía la necesidad de rogar que me amaras.

-sabes dulce, tuve que separarme de él, jamás podría sentir por el lo que ahora sé que siento por ti, el dolor de amarte de esta manera y tener que esconder este sentimiento era demasiado para mi corazón, solo me quedaba resignarme a tu perdida y alejarlo de mi, hace dos años te amo y lo que me provoca tu ausencia es infinitamente más doloroso de lo que alguna vez me provoco la suya. Seiya vuelve por favor.

Tu monologo fue cortado por tu llanto, los espasmos retorcían tu cuerpo y así como tus palabras eran el reflejo de tu tristeza para mi significaron el regreso de mi alma al cuerpo, la luz al final del túnel.

Lentamente me acerque a ti, mi cuerpo se movía por inercia, por necesidad de sentir el calor que me habían arrebatado hace dos largos años. Y tome tu cuerpo entre mis brazos, primero renegaste de ellos, luchaste por escapar hasta que giraste y me viste.

Tu mirada llorosa se fijo en mi rostro, en mis ojos y aunque seguiste llorando una hermosa sonrisa acompaño esas lagrimas, me abrazaste con fervor como queriendo detener el tiempo.

-Bombón- finalmente articule mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que eran reflejo de tu recién recuperada felicidad-me has hecho tanta falta.

-Seiya, yo también te extrañe mucho- finalmente recordaste cada una de las palabras q habías pronunciado y un sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas- cuan..cuanto hace que estas ahí?

Una gran sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y tú te sonrojaste aun mas, entonces te respondí.

-lo suficiente.

Mis labios buscaron los tuyos para adueñarse de ellos y tú me recibiste como si yo fuera tu agua después de una eternidad de pasar sed. Era un beso primitivo cargado de necesidad, necesidad de saberse vivo y amado, necesidad de saberse correspondido finalmente. Paso algún tiempo hasta que reaccionamos, lentamente nos separamos, nuestra felicidad era evidente. Me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste.

-cuanto tiempo te quedas Seiya- bajaste la mirada para luego rogarme- no puedo perderte, no de nuevo!- la realidad había llegado a ti.

-nada podrá separarme de ti, lo único que me había mantenido alejado fue que no creía soportar verte a su lado- te mire con ternura, finalmente me reflejaba en tus ojos. Sonreíste con placer.

-ven vamos a casa-susurraste.

Me tomaste de la mano y pude sentir tu calor sabiendo que te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Durante todo el trayecto no dejamos de mirarnos, me contaste lo que habías pasado en mi ausencia y yo te conté del infierno en el que había vivido sin ti. Cuando llegamos a tu departamento todo era oscuridad, me contaste que vivías sola, me ofreciste asiento y serviste te para ambos. En la penumbra nos acomodamos en el sillón y continuamos con el rencuentro que nuestras almas tanto habían anhelado, hablamos de todo y finalmente te acercaste a mí, besándome.

Tu cercanía hizo estremecer mi cuerpo, cuánto tiempo soñé con tenerte a mi lado, pero tus labios simplemente robaron mi cordura. El ambiente tenue mas los sentimientos de ambos fueron una combinación peligrosa. Entreabriste tus labios provocando en mí un gemido de placer, entendí tu invitación y tome el calor de tu boca, la pasión era evidente entre nosotros, tus manos comenzaron a vagar por mi cuerpo y mi dominio era inexistente, mi instinto me guiaba, pero mi amor por ti me llevo a detener mi necesidad en pos de tu bienestar.

-Bombón- suspire-te amo y dios sabe que te necesito pero no quiero que te arrepientas de esto, puedo esperarte.

-Seiya…- te sonrojaste- te amo y estoy segura de eso, te he esperado dos años y quiero ser parte de ti.

Esas palabras me llevaron al paraíso del cual yo llegue a creer que jamás seria parte, finalmente la soledad había sido erradicada de mi vida, había llegado al hogar.

Me acerque a ti lentamente, te bese con locura mientras acariciaba tu cuerpo, acortando la distancia entre ambos, tus manos recorrían mi espada incitándome a acercarme aun mas a ti, tu dulzura me llevaba a la locura.

Tus manos torpemente comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa, provocando en mi escalofríos de anticipación, yo no pude quedarme atrás y te retire la remera que entallaba tu cuerpo, un cuerpo que ahora era de mujer, de mi mujer, cundo me retiraste la camisa pude sentir tus manos recorriendo tímidamente mi pecho, dibujando cada línea de él con ellas, retire tu sostén y me deleite con tus formas, la necesidad se iba incrementando, sentir tu pecho desnudo contra el mío se apodero de mi razón.

Conocía tu calor pero lo que sentía era más de lo que había imaginado, fuego líquido corría entre nosotros, nos acariciamos, nos besamos y nos veneramos mientras que nuestras ropas eran sustituidas por nuestras manos, retire tu falda recorriendo tus bien formadas piernas mientras tú desprendías mi pantalón el cual yo te ayude a retirar. Nuestra excitación era palpable y había llegado el momento en el cual ya no podíamos retroceder, nos necesitábamos, debíamos ser uno.

Ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia y torpemente te lleve a tui habitación recostándote finalmente en tu cama, esa que sería testigo de nuestro encuentro de amor. No podíamos dejar de tocarnos, nuestros besos eran demandantes, la separación de la que habíamos sido víctimas nos llevo a una situación de necesidad extrema. Finalmente retiramos las únicas prendas que nos impedían tener un contacto completo.

Cuando me pose sobre ti suavemente separe tus piernas para finalmente poder tener acceso a tu cuerpo, y suavemente nos convertimos en uno, un pequeño gemido de dolor salió de tu boca, pero tu excitación era tan grande que mi intrusión fue bien recibida, en cuanto te acostumbraste a mi comenzaste a moverte incitándome a continuar lo cual yo realice con gusto. Los gemidos se escuchaban por toda la habitación, solo palabras de amor salían de nuestras bocas, acelere la velocidad de nuestra danza logrando que ambos tocáramos el cielo con las manos.

Después de un momento de descansar sobre tu pecho finalmente me separe de ti ante la protesta de nuestros cuerpos.

Tu mirada me dice tantas cosas, me hace promesas de un futuro juntos, un futuro que ahora sé que alcanzaremos, ya no hay destino, ya no hay obligaciones solo la necesidad de nuestros corazones. Al fin la felicidad esta al alcance de nuestras manos.

A todas las que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta historia les agradezco de todo corazón, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo así que les agradecería que dejen sus opiniones, inclusive si es para decirme que por favor no escriba mas, jajá.

Realmente espero que se tomen el trabajo de dejarme sus críticas para saber cuáles son los aspectos que debo mejorar.

Besos

_**VEROSEY**_


End file.
